


When real feelings answer

by Melisandro99



Category: Aladdin (1992), Beauty and the Beast (1991), Brave (2012), Disney Princesses, Pocahontas (Disney 1995), Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Cheating, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, Sexual Content, badass princesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisandro99/pseuds/Melisandro99
Summary: 2020 starts and the princesses with their husbands enjoy the new period better than they can,... For a brief time. Stefesh returns to persecute Aurora and ruin her marriage with Adam, Belle has problems with Cendic because he can't tolerate women to go out of their castles to take some fresh air, Lemovil returns in Merida's life and Jasmine will try to help her to do the right choice... For a while, Ariel will have to face the daughter of the man she killed some years ago.
Relationships: Ariel/Gerom (OC), Aurora/Adam (Disney), Aurora/Stefesh (OC), Belle/Cendic (OC), Jasmine/Marco (OC), Merida/Darien (OC), Merida/Lemovil (OC), Pocahontas/John Smith (Disney)
Kudos: 1





	When real feelings answer

Summary of what happened after “A new beginning”  
The princesses were all friends and they lived funny moments and bad moments too. All changes when Snow White, Cinderella, Mulan and Rapunzel died and even all the princesses husbands except Adam, John Smith, Philip and Flynn. Rapunzel suicided herself after knowing Flynn cheated on her for Belle. Jasmine gave Belle the fault of everything and she blamed her to not be able to not cheat on Adam, so she planned to poison her and she did it. Every princess thought Belle was dead and the period of the love triangle between Ariel, John Smith and Jasmine started. Ariel and John Smith discovered being attracted to each other, but a day when the princesses had an holiday on a sea’s house, Jasmine discovered to be attracted by John Smith too, so they had sex on the sea and then on the storage room. John Smith regretted it and when Ariel discovered everything she was angry at him and he made all the possible to return with her because he loved her more than Jasmine. Ariel forgived him and she became pregnant. Meanwhile Aurora lived a terrible moment. She discovered Philip isn’t who she believed. He wanted to stole her everything and for a moment he had violent impulses. Tiana helped Aurora to get rid of him but she became in love with him and when he tried to help her to get back her restaurant which has been stolen by a woman for a while, she killed him and Tiana suffered for a period but she took the restaurant back again. Aurora became in love with Keil, a man who’s everything for her. The day Ariel had to gave birth to her child, Jasmine disguised herself as a doctor to make her abort but she’s able to do it. One day, Belle showed up to get revenge after what Jasmine did to her but Marco showed up to calm her. He was still alive and was able to escape to the bomb at the castle. Belle still loved him but she was engaged with Flynn and didn’t want to make him suffer so she tried to move away Marco. Ariel gave an advise to Belle to get back with Marco but she isn’t able to leave Flynn so Ariel set Flynn a trap inviting him near the river but she killed him throwing him into it. Adam discovered it so Ariel kidnapped him and tied him in her secret room. She wanted to manipulate him to not tell anyone about Flynn’s murder but he was able to free himself and kidnap Ariel to kill her. John Smith saved her punching Adam and get back at their castle. In any case the police discovered what Jasmine tried to do to Ariel and that Ariel killed Flynn, so the two princesses go in prison and they made peace there collaborating to go out of there together. They’re acquitted of the charges and go out from there. Ariel discovered to have feelings for Adam so she divorced from John Smith. After various attempts of Merida who tried to seduce Adam trying to steal him from Ariel she apparently got killed by a man she wanted to stop on the jim. Adam as prove of love for Ariel, wanted to kill Jasmine so he apparently killed her. Belle and Marco were together again but Tanya, Marco’s ex-girlfriend wanted him back and she did all the possible to kill Belle but she wasn’t able so she escaped getting together with John Smith. Then Jasmine and Merida, believed dead returned after they were in Milan for a period and there they became best friends and planned to poison Belle because Jasmine felt something for Marco but Aurora stopped them and sent them away from the princesses’ group. Ariel has been kidnapped by a man named Germony in his house and he raped her making his mother Jhamisth who wanted to steal Ariel’s castle proud but Ariel was able to kill him and escape. Jhamisth still persecuted Ariel, so Belle after a lot of problems she had with Marco and after loosing a baby, she dedicated herself to Ariel trying to help her to get rid of Jhamisth but Belle ended up killed by the woman. The princesses all suffered, especially Aurora who lost her best friend and she gave the fault to Jasmine and Merida for everything, especially Jasmine. Aurora wanted to help Ariel to get rid of Jhamisth. At first they’re prisoned by the woman but they were able to escape and kill her. Meanwhile Pocahontas has a job as the dentist’s assistant and she lived a love triangle with Joil and Maro. After she choosed Maro, he had sex with Tiana on the stairs of Pocahontas’ house. Pocahontas discovered them so she leaved Maro feeling betrayed even by her best friend. Pocahontas returned with Joil for a while but she couldn’t delete the feelings she had for Maro even if Ariel tried to delete that idea from Pocahontas’ head, she returned with Maro who leaved Tiana for her. Jasmine and Marco had feelings for each other and Aurora couldn’t accept it after all the times Jasmine intruded between Belle and Marco in the past, so the two princesses argued but they were kidnapped by men who wanted to make them prostitutes. Aurora and Jasmine tried to escape fighting against the men but Keil was the one to pay. He died thrown into a ravine by the men’s chief sacrificing himself to save the two princesses. Aurora suffered a lot for Keil’s death and she accepted Jasmine and Marco to get together. After a while Aurora met Stefesh, a noble man who wooed her even when Aurora goes for a trip with Mrs Anna and her students. They became in love. Meanwhile Jasmine cheats on Marco for Joseph, a man who she met on the gym and went on Jasmine’s castle to have sex with her a lot of times. When Marco discovered it, he left Jasmine who cried for what she did but she married Joseph for a period until she realized she still loved Marco and she got back with him. Aurora instead had to face Stefesh ex-girlfriend, Pelith who died killed by Stefesh after she tried to kill Aurora and Pelith’s mother, Leman who wanted to get revenge for her daughter’s death but Aurora and Stefesh spent her in prison. Ariel and Adam spent a beautiful time until Selina, a girl who needed a job, became Ariel’s servant. Selina demonstrated to be a good girl helping Ariel and Adam to get rid of her sister and her aunt, but then she had another purpose: to steal Adam from Ariel. She raped him so Ariel made her a trap and she sent her in prison. John Smith returned after having broken the relationship with Tanya to get Jasmine back and he used Charlotte, Tiana’s friend, to do it making her believe he loved her. When Charlotte discovered the hoax, she helped Jasmine to get rid of John Smith and at the end, Tiana killed him to save them. Jasmine and Marco were still together but then Tanya returned to get back with him again. Merida helped Jasmine to stop Tanya but she was the one being kidnapped by the girl torturing her, so Jasmine went to save her best friend and she sent Tanya in prison. Aurora and Stefesh were together but Keil returned and Aurora didn’t know what to do. She wanted to stay with Stefesh but she loved Keil too. One day she discovered Keil wasn’t him but a man named Darien who wanted everything she had and her too so he raped her and then he went away. Ariel and Adam had problems because she killed a innocent woman to solve an economic contract on the castle and he believed she was a monster. He refuged from Aurora at the start and he felt attracted from her so they had sex and Aurora regretted having cheated on Stefesh so she sent Adam away but before refuging himself from his friend of the past, Gerom, he stole Ariel’s son, believing she wasn’t a good mother. Ariel wanted her son back at all costs, so she investigated and she found Gerom’s castle and seduced him. They had sex and Ariel took advantage to take back her son. After a while Ariel discovered Aurora and Adam had sex and she made all the possible to stay far from Adam. He tried to kill her but she was able to kill him with Gerom’s help. Aurora and Mrs Anna had problems too. Aurora gave her advises how to treat her students but Mrs. Anna didn’t accept it. They argued a lot of times and Ariel wanted to help her friend after they made peace for Adam, so she stabbed Mrs Anna and the man who was planning to get rid of Aurora with her. Mrs Anna is cured by the doctors but the man died. To whisper on Mrs. Anna ear, there’s Maleficent who wanted to manipulate her to bring her back alive and kill Aurora. Maleficent returned alive and Mrs. Anna regretted it telling everything to Aurora, Ariel, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Tiana and Merida who defeated Maleficent after many efforts. The princesses after what they passed had a long holiday on the ship. They returned after Pocahontas had left her place in the dental practice to a girl named Calamb, a friend who in reality had the intention to steal her everything. When Pocahontas discovered it, she and her friends stop and kill her. Ariel discovered Adam was still alive and he seduced her having sex and then she divorced from Gerom. Meanwhile in Aurora’s life, returned Darien who seduced her and this time he didn’t rape her but she voluntarily had sex with him cheating on Stefesh again after he forgave her for what happened with Adam. This time he wanted the divorce and he succeeded and then Belle returned after two years she has been believed dead but she hid to Aurora she had a relationship with Darien. In reality, Belle wasn’t her, but Jacquis, a woman of Darien’s past who raped him and for this reason he was so violent. They wanted to put Aurora against Jasmine and Merida, but the three princesses became allies against Darien and Jacquis. Then Darien demostrated to be a good person confiding with Aurora and Merida a lot of times. They four with the help of Stefesh were able to defeat Jacquis, but Darien is wounded and he was dying. The only way to save him was sacrificing the blood of the person Aurora loved most. Aurora realized to feel something for Darien, so after Stefesh decided to give Aurora another chance, she killed him to give his blood to Darien and cure him. When Jasmine discovered what Aurora did, she kidnapped her and tied her on a tree to throw her dawn and kill her. Aurora fell but she didn’t die, she’s saved by Belle who in reality was still alive and she spent two years in a island with a woman named Fain who has been like a mother and cured her after Jhamisth apparently killed her. Belle told Aurora that she met Darien and Jacquis in another place and that she was jealous about their relationship so she prisoned Belle in that island and she took her form. Meanwhile John Smith showed himself to Pocahontas revealing to be still alive. After a few meetings, Pocahontas understood to stiil be in love with him, but she wanted to stay married with Maro. In any case Maro discovered the truth and divorced from Pocahontas who returned with John Smith who had even another intention: to make Tiana pay for what she did to him, so he denounced her. At the beginning Tiana escaped with the help of Ariel and Maro but then she went in prison and after a long law court, Tiana was acquitted. Meanwhile Aurora and Belle escaped from the island, Belle met Marco again and he was happy she was there. Belle didn’t want to ruin his marriage with Jasmine but Aurora encouraged her to take him back. Aurora organized a meeting with Darien’s help and Belle and Marco met in the bathroom, so the passion started. Then Jasmine and Merida discovered Aurora’s intentions so they arrived in time to see Belle and Marco in a intimate moment. Jasmine divorced from him and Belle and Marco made a party to celebrate they were getting married, but Fain arrived in Belle’s castle during the party trying to manipulate Jasmine to get back with Marco so Belle would have married Cendic, a man of the island that Fain choosed for Belle. Jasmine didn’t want to get back with Marco but Fain kidnapped Belle in the party to bring her back in the island and marry her with Cendic. Aurora gave the fault to Jasmine and Merida but in any case the three princesses and Marco went in the island to save Belle. They arrived late because Belle and Cendic were by then married They fought Fain’s men and Fain too who ended up killed. Belle had the decision to help her marriage with Cendic and organize the one with Marco but he realized Belle was his past and Jasmine his future so Belle stayed in the island with Cendic and after a while Jasmine and Marco returned together and married. Instead Ariel is seduced by Maro who said to be attracted by her. They had sex in the bathroom of Tiana’s castle and when Adam discovered it, he argued with Ariel causing him to fall on the stairs and not being able to walk. He blamed Ariel for being cripple for a while but then he returned to walk and pretended to love Ariel but he still tought about Aurora. They had sex cheating on Ariel and Darien and their coniuges decided to divorce from them definitely. Aurora wanted to marry Adam but she couldn’t without Belle as her bridesmain so she decided to send Jasmine to get Belle back because she blamed her for Belle’s decision to stay in the island. Jasmine wanted to refuse but Aurora made it sound as a threat. Jasmine went to search Belle. When Merida discovered where Jasmine was, she argued with Aurora and then she went to search her casually meeting Darien. When they two stopped to travel for a while they were drunk and had sex. Merida regretted it a bit, she cohabited with a man named Lemovil and they kissed but when one day he asked her to marry she refused because she wanted to marry sure about what she was doing. They continued to travel discovering that Belle was prisoned in the underground almost killed by monsters, but Jasmine, Merida, Darien, Pocahontas, Moana (who became a disney princess recently), Tiana and Aurora arrived in time saving Belle. Darien ended up injured and he almost died but thanks to Pocahontas’ medical skills he has been saved. Tanya and Leman made friendship in prison and escaped from there deciding to get their revenge on the princesses trying to manipulate Lemovil who was Tanya’s boyfriend, when Merida discovered it she was angry but she forgave him. They tried to manipulate Jasmine to become evil trying to put her against Aurora and Belle, but Merida did all the possible to stop them ending prisoned. Belle saved Merida killing Tanya and Leman and that was a way to fix their friendship. Merida started to have feelings for Darien so she said the truth to Lemovil and he went away from her castle peacefully. Darien has always hated Jasmine for being Aurora’s rival but after talking to her he understod her in a better way starting feeling an attraction. The day of Darien and Merida’s wedding after they both said “yes”, at the moment of the banquet, Darien approached Jasmine and said he couldn’t stop thinking about her, so he kissed her and Merida saw them but she didn’t see Jasmine but Aurora at her place. Someone made everyone to see Aurora at Jasmine’s place and Jasmine at Aurora’s place. To make the plan work, someone kidnapped Aurora at the wedding and after everyone realized Merida saw Aurora kissing Darien and not Jasmine they investigated from Aurora’s aunt and they found the place where Aurora was prisoned and there, there was a witch who tried to stop them, but she sent her in prison and Merida forgave Darien. Meanwhile Ariel and Maro were always more attracted from a sick passion so that Ariel returned evil again and together they used a woman named Camille, who was an enemy from Tiana’s past, to take powers. Camille made a travel controlled by Ariel and Maro’s guards and she did as the magic book said. Ariel and Maro were powerful and even if Pocahontas, Tiana and Moana tried to make Ariel return good, she didn’t listen to them. Ariel and Maro’s wedding were near and while she was preparing, Maro entered and after a long speech, he stabbed her and put Tiana at her place, the woman Maro still had feelings. When Tiana and Maro married, everyone saw Ariel. Meanwhile, Aurora and Jasmine threatened to denounce each other about their murders. Aurora is arrested but not because of Jasmine, but for Stefesh who has always been alive thanks to the witch who kidnapped her at first ordered by him. He wanted to get revenge because Aurora choosed to kill him to cure Darien. He proposed to make her go out of the prison so she would have become his slave. Aurora accepted ridiculing herself in front of him at the witch’s house. Belle and Adam went to save her and she convinced Stefesh to go away because she wanted to have a life with Adam. Tiana was still trapped in a marriage with Maro and she couldn’t tell it nor to her friends neither to his husband Coil who didn’t want to know anything about her after she didn’t come back to the castle anymore but Camille still wanted to help her, thanks to Ariel who was still alive and hidden in the place where Camille found the magic book that day. Ariel, Pocahontas,Tiana and Camille met in secret to make a trap to Maro. When he was trapped by a spell the women made with the book, the book said he could die only if someone else sacrificed with him. Tiana decided to do it without Ariel, Pocahontas and Camille’s approval and she died together with Maro. Ariel was sad about Tiana’s death but she met Gerom again and married to him. Meanwhile Aurora discovered about Jasmine and Darien’s kiss in the wedding and she decided to tell everything to Marco who lived the castle and he went from his cousin Poloin who had a second purpose: to steal Jasmine from him so he kidnapped her and made her a spell to make her love him. When Merida discovered Jasmine disappeared, she went to search her and found her on the castle but Poloin prison her and Marco. Merida was going to be burned but thanks to Marco, Jasmine was still her and she went to save Merida and kill Poloin even thanks to Aurora and Belle’s help. In pocahontas’ life instead returned Gormon, a man of her past who wanted to steal John Smith’s house to become powerful and marry Pocahontas. After John Smith is kicked out, Aurora helped Pocahontas to get rid of him seducing him. He didn’t accept Aurora’s avance on him, but that was a way to make him a trap and send him away so that John Smith could return. Ariel had the darkness inside her and she wanted to get rid of it by going from the psychoanalyst in circle with other people and tell in front of everyone her problem, but the psychoanalyst, Sasha, didn’t want to help them but making them become mad so she kidnapped Ariel to torture her brain but she was able to stab her with her powers and escape. Ariel became everyday more evil even if her friend tried to make her become good again, she didn’t listen, she wanted power. She had a magical female helper in her secret room and Ariel ordered her to put Aurora and Belle and Jasmine and Merida against each other. The four princesses fall into a magical world after having argued hardly and the woman who controlled that place, Salamnen, tried to make them peace and they should stay in a table alone to apologize each other. They apologized but Salamnen purpose was to leave them there together. Pocahontas and Moana went to save them but Moana is kidnapped by Salamnen and she’s killed in front of Pocahontas. Pocahontas is able to find her friends and they were able to kill Salamnen. When they returned in their worlds, they tried all the possible to help Ariel who in the meantime made a spell to every handsome man to go at bed with her and having sex. Aurora and Jasmine go to the castle to convince Ariel, so after she tried to kill her friends, their words convinced Ariel to get rid of her powers and return good. At the start Gerom didn’t want to forgive her but then he did it. After all they passed, Aurora and Adam, Ariel and Gerom, Belle and Cendic, Jasmine and Marco, Pocahontas and John Smith and Merida and Darien are ready to celebrate 2020.

Be ready for chapter 1


End file.
